theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Lorie Brooks
Lauralee "Lorie" Brooks (formerly Prentiss) was a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Jaime Lyn Bauer. On February 21, 2018 it was announced that Bauer will return to The Young And The Restless as Lorie Brooks to mark the 45th anniversary of the show, she returned on March 26. Biography Lorie Brooks was the birth daughter of Bruce Henderson and Jennifer Brooks. Stuart Brooks was her legal father. In 1975, Lorie and Mark Henderson were engaged to be married. Mark was the son of Bruce. They canceled the wedding upon learning they were half-siblings. Jennifer had an extra-marital affair with Bruce producing daughter Lorie while married to Stuart. Lorie was a book author. Lorie was friends with Jed Andrews. He truly loved her, but she only had eyes for Brad Elliot at the time. Leslie Brooks and Lorie first fought over Brad and then Lance Prentiss. A triangle stretched into a square when Lance's sea captain brother Lucas Prentiss arrived. Lucas was the youngest son of Vanessa Prentiss. Lance was reunited with his family after being found by Lorie. Despite Vanessa's plotting, she couldn't keep Lorie away from her boys. Vanessa, Lance's mother, strongly disapproved of his relationship with Lorie, and then Lorie married Lance. Vanessa tried to shoot Lorie in 1977. Jill Foster managed to seduce Stuart Brooks, but interference from the Brooks children, who saw Jill as a gold-digger (specifically Lorie), nearly ruined the relationship. In 1978, Vanessa had plastic surgery and dropped her veil, and finally got Lorie to let Lance go. When Lance and Lorie reconciled in 1981, Vanessa, upon learning she had a terminal illness, committed suicide by jumping over a balcony and framed Lorie for her "murder." Robert Laurence was Lorie's defense attorney during her trial for the death of Vanessa. Although Lorie was initially little more than the bad girl who tormented pure sister, Leslie, she became a lead in her own right as she battled her sister over custody of Leslie's son Brooks Prentiss. Julia Newman admitted to her husband, Victor Newman, that she was falling in love with Brock Reynolds, but she and Brock were not lovers. Julia agreed to break if off if Victor would commit completely to their marriage. But Victor was not convinced and turned to Lorie for attention. Brock caught Victor and Lorie kissing, so he tried to resume his romance with Julia. Brock finally left town because of Julia's inability to end her marriage to Victor. Lori subsequently dumped Victor at the alter? after having him sign over Prentiss Industries? to her . In 1984 Lori had since remarried Lance Prentiss and returned to Genoa City with the? rest of the Brooks family? ? to attend Victors marriage to Nikki Reed. At some point , a divorced Lorie married Maxwell Hollister. In 2002, Lorie returned to town looking for Max so he could sign their divorce papers. When Max found out that Lorie was once a love of Victor's, he tried to get her to join him in his revengeful plot. Lorie went to see Victor while she was in town, which resulted in Nikki Newman warning her to stay away from him. They exchanged barbs about the past and Nikki accused Lorie of working with Leanna Love. This incited Lorie to want to get back at Nikki, but even though Lorie was the one person to one-up Victor by leaving him at the altar after signing over Prentiss Industries, she was not proud of it, and really didn't want to hurt Victor again. Still they enacted their plan with Lorie inviting Victor to her hotel room with a sexy note signed by Nikki. She had seduction in mind and a camera feeding the television in Max's adjoining room where Max was treating Nikki to a private farewell lunch. Lorie and Victor reminisced, and he ended up apologizing to her for the way he treated her. Lorie was so overwhelmed by his sincerity after what she had done to him that she couldn't even turn on the camera. Max got tired of waiting and drug Nikki into Lorie's room in time to catch Lorie and Victor in a parting hug. Nikki and Victor both realized it was a setup. Nikki walked out, leaving Victor to threaten them both. After Victor left, Max and Lorie fought, and Lorie felt ashamed that she ruined her relationship with Victor for nothing. Lorie left town as Max was sending flowers to Victor and Nikki's wedding. Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Brooks family Category:1970s